Thieves of The Night
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: "My group and I, along with another group called Organization XIV, are assign to captured the Thieves of The Night. I, Ventus Arron, swore to captured those thieves. But, I didn't expect to fall in love with one of the thieves."-Ventus. Ansem requested the captured of the thieves alive. But, Little did Ventus know, Ansem is secretly planing to execute the thieves. AU
1. Chapter 1: Thieves of The Night

A/N: This is the new story ^^ Hope you like it and the description is down at the other A/N.

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 1: Thieves of The Night

There was a young woman around the age of twenty and a young man around the age of twenty too, the two were packing their things to go on a very long journey. But, these two has a son and a daughter. Their child look up to their parents as they saw them putting on their coats and bringing a suitcase. The two brunettes raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. The girl held her teddy-bear tightly as the boy held his sister's hand tightly.

Their Father smiled down at them and put his hand on top of his son and daughter's head, "Mommy and Daddy are going on a very long journey. You two can take care of yourselves right, Sora? Good boy." He said.

The man walkout of the door happily with his wife as the son squeezed his sister's hand, "Sowa…. Is daddy and mommy gonna come back?" his sister asked.

Sora wiped his tears away and smiled, "No… I think that they're never gonna come back, Hikari… But, don't worry. Your big brother Sora is here." He said as Hikari smiled widely.

-x-(a few years later)-x-

"Come back here you little thieves!" a man shouted to two brunettes as they ran away from his store with a lot of food in their hands.

As soon as the two brunettes lost the man, they both saw their blonde cousin. "Sora! Hikari! Over here!" their blonde cousin shouted as she waved her hand happily towards them.

"Namine!" Sora and Hikari shouted in union as they ran to Namine.

They both began to laugh and started to talk about how easy the steal was for today. Namine giggled as they walk towards a small poor town, Radiant Garden. On their way towards Radiant Garden, apparently, they saw a silver headed boy around a year older than them. He was sitting alone while hugging his knees as the buried his face into his knees.

Hikari smiled at him and then turn to Sora and Namine, who nodded. Hikari slowly approached the boy. She bended down and held out her hand to the silver headed boy. Slowly, the silver headed boy lifted his head up. He saw a brunette smiling at him as he turned his face away as he tried to hide his blush.

"Hey, What's your name?" Hikari asked.

"Riku." Riku answered.

Hikari smiled, "Riku huh? That's a nice name! I'm Hikari! Nice too meet you, Riku!" She said happily as he stood up but still holding out her hand for Riku to shake it.

"Do you wanna come home with us, Riku?" Hikari asked.

"Us?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, with my brother and my cousin. We live alone so don't worry about a single thing." Hikari said with a big grin.

Riku smiled and took Hikari's hand so he can stand up, "Sure. What the heck." He said as he was dragged by Hikari to Sora and Namine.

"Riku, this is Sora and Namine. Sora, Namine, this is Riku." Hikari introduced. Sora grinned along with Namine.

"Welcome To Your New Home, Riku."

-x-(another, few years later)-x-

"Street brat! I'll get you next time, Crazy kids!" an old man shouted to three thieves.

The thieves stole food supply from his shop. They were very surprised that the old man didn't chase them but, only yelled at them. The three thieves laughed along the way towards the Old Mansion, located on the very rear of Radiant Garden. They thieves were also known as Sora, Riku, and Hikari. The three little thieves has always gotten away with ease from the shopkeeper every time they steal.

They were walking down the alley as they saw a black haired boy sitting with bruise and a bit of blood. The three quickly helped the boy as they washed his wounds with the water they just stole. Hikari treat his wound with the clean clothed and bandage him up quickly so he can't die from blood lost. The boys blinked slowly as he began to open his eyes.

"Ah guys! He's waking up!" Hikari shouted to Riku and Sora.

"Ugh… my head…" The boy mumbled.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't move so much. We just bandage you up." Riku warned as he pushed the boys back to sit down.

"What happen to you anyway?" Sora asked.

The boy stared at Sora then to Riku and to Hikari, he sighed and said, "I was looking at some man's store and he saw me. I didn't even do anything and he just started to beat me up and threw me here…." He said sadly.

Hikari's eyes soften as he look away, "Hey… would you like to come home with us? There isn't anyone that's going to yell at you." She said as she reached out her hand.

The black haired boy stared again at Hikari. Then he smiled, "Sure. At least it'll be better than here…." He said.

"What's your name, bro?" Sora asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Vanitas." Vanitas said calmly.

"Sora!" Sora grinned as pointed a thumb at himself.

"Riku." Riku crossed his arms and smirked.

"And I'm Hikari! Sora's little sister!" Hikari chirped.

After the introductions, they helped Vanitas walk back towards their Old Mansion. Riku and Sora was carrying their food supplies while Hikari put Vanitas's right arm over her shoulder as she helped him walk. In the forest, they slowly walked thru because there were many slippery grounds. Hikari almost slipped but quickly grabbed on a low tree branch. As they were out of the forest, Vanitas's eyes widened as he saw a small poor village.

"What happen here?" He asked Hikari.

Hikari look at him and sighed, "Well… this is Radiant Garden, the unknown village to the world. The place you've just been is the richest town ever, Traverse Town. Their ruler is Ansem…" She explained.

"He really doesn't care about his people but, our leader is caring! His name is Ansem the Wise but we called him Diz. He's a really nice guy. He helped the people with what's left of his munny." Riku continued.

"You can relax here. No one in the village steal other peoples stuff here. Only we did, we steal from Traverse Town and went back here. C'mon, our house it's not far anymore." Sora finished as he began to walk deeper into the woods.

Vanitas nodded. He saw an Old Mansion surrounded by the trees. It was calmer than Traverse Town. He saw a blonde girl waiting for their return and a red haired girl. Sora grinned and handed the supplied to the red haired girl while Riku gave his to the blonde girl.

"That's Kairi and that's Namine." Hikari whispered as Vanitas nodded again.

Hikari helped Vanitas sat at the couch as she also sat next to him as Sora and Riku sat across them. "You know what? I wish we can do something to help this village." Vanitas said as he lean back.

"Hey! I know what to do!" Sora yelled.

"What?" Riku, Vanitas, and Hikari asked in union.

"We can steal munny from Traverse Town and gave it to the people of Radiant Garden! What do you guys say? Are you guys in?" Sora said as he put his hand in front of him.

Riku, Vanitas, and Hikari look at each other and nodded.

"I'm in." The three said as they put their hand on top of each other's hands. Sora grinned and put his hands on his hip. Hikari smiled as Riku and Vanitas smirked.

"From here now on, we are called _Thieves of The Night_!"

* * *

A/N: First chapter! Okay, there's a lot of time skip so here are their ages from ever time skip in order.

Sora: (first) 5, (second) 10, (third) 12

Hikari: (first) 4, (second) 9, (third) 11

Riku: (second) 11, (third) 13

Vanitas: (third) 13

Namine and Kairi are the same as Sora.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: New Groups of Soldiers

A/N: The new chapter and thanks for the fav and reviews! I'm So happy! TTvTT (tears of joy). Oh yeah, money is now Munny XD

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

Lulu56048: You're welcome and update soon ^^. Thanks a bunch^^

Lobos506: Thanks :D

MCRDanime: Thanks!

Hikari © me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters © Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 2: New Groups of Soldiers

It has been three years, three long years the Thieves of The Night have been stealing munny from villages to villages. They're wanted in three villages, for stealing. But, the most villages that they're wanted are in Traverse Town, where the most robberies were done. The Prime minister of Traverse Town was getting frustrated as he walked back and forth. A group of guards and soldiers was standing right in front of his desk as they yet, failed once again to capture the Thieves of The Night.

"How could you let them escape AGAIN? !" The Prime Minister, Ansem shouted.

The captain saluted, "Sir! We're very Sorry, Sir! They were just too fast and sneaky!"

"Well? Get sneakier!" Ansem yelled. "Get out of my sight!" He ordered as he tossed a glass to the wall. The soldiers and guards saluted and got out of Ansem's office.

Ansem sigh and sat at his chair while his assistant or cousin, Terranort, came inside his office with a bunch of papers. Ansem sighed as he leaned against his chair and began to look at some deeds and all. Terranort laid the papers beside his cousin as he grab a writing board and began to write some reports to Ansem.

"What is it that you want, Terranort?" Ansem asked with a sigh, "Can you see I'm very busy?"

Terranort nodded, "I can, Sir. I might have the solution for catching the thieves." He said as Ansem began to take interest in this conversation. He made a sign for Terranort to go continue and he nodded. "I've found two groups of soldiers that will surely arrest those Thieves for good." He said again as he handed a few papers to Ansem.

Ansem flip thru the papers and smirked, "Organization XIV and BBS? They sound very interesting indeed." He said as he grabbed a telephone and spins the number to reach Organization XIV's line.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In a room, there's fourteen people dressed in white clothing was sitting in a direct order of their chairs. Their leader was facing the window as the phone ran twice. He reached for the phone and answered. "Organization XIV is at your service. How way we help you?" he greet in a very low tone.

"Ah, am I speaking with the leader of Organization XIV?" Ansem asked.

"Yes, you are speaking to Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIV." Xemnas said calmly.

"I want you and your group to come here to my town, Traverse Town. Heard of it? The village known for its wealth," Ansem took a deep breath as Xemnas began to take interest in this deal. "But, we've been having… troubles with some people here. Called Thieves of The Night, they've been stealing over and over again. And they can't be caught by my man. So? What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Ansem asked.

Xemnas smirked, "What's in it for us?" he asked as he spin his chair around to faced his members.

"Munny…. Lots of it."

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Ansem." Xemnas agreed as he closed the phone and stood up from his seat. "My fellow members…. A new mission has come to us in Traverse Town. We shall leave at Dawn."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Two dark haired brunettes along with a blonde boy and a blue haired girl were playing cards. Sadly the blonde boy was losing pretty badly and the older dark haired brunette was winning. The phone suddenly ran as the dark haired brunette put his cards down and stood up to get the phone. The other brunette, the blonde boy, and the blue haired girl smirked as they began to switch cards with the cards that the dark haired brunette just placed on the floor.

"Hello, BBS here and Terra's speaking." Terra greeted. He's a lot more relaxed than Xemnas.

"Ah… Terra, I have a request for you and your group," Terra leaned against the wall as he listened to Ansem's words. He grabbed a quill and a piece of paper to write down the information. "There's a group of Thieves wondering in my town. Traverse Town, the village known for its wealth," he took a deep breath and continued. "I would like you to capture those Thieves alive and bring them to me. There's a large reward for it." Ansem finished.

Terra thought for awhile and finally said, "Okay. You have a deal." He agreed as he hung up.

Terra sat back down to the floor and grabbed his cards. "Alright then, Ven, Aqua, Iris, show me all of your cards!" He smirked.

"Royal Flush!" The three of them shouted as they all laughed except Terra.

"HEY! You guys switched my cards!" Terra yelled as he punched Iris's arm playfully.

"So, who's at the phone?" Ven also known as Ventus asked.

"The Prime Minister of Traverse Town, he wanted us to capture some thieves roaming in his town. We'll leave at dawn." Terra said as he began to give some cards back to Ventus, Aqua, and Iris. "Alright, this time… no more cheating!" He shouted as the three laughed.

/x/x/x/x/x/

"Hah! Look at this!" Someone shouted inside the Old Mansion as he read the daily newspaper, he took from someone in Traverse Town.

"_Ansem requested two groups called Organization XIV and BBS to capture the _Thieves of The Night!" he continued as he laughed out loud.

"Gimme that Sora!" A red haired teen snatched the newspaper from Sora's hand as she continued to read the top news. "_The group will arrive two days from now and will put an end to the _Thieves of The Night... Guys! Do you know what these means? !" the red haired girl shouted.

"Um… More fun for us?" he joked.

"No! I mean you guys could get yourselves killed for this!" She continued to yell.

Another brunette came and put her hand around the red haired teen's neck and she grinned, "Relax Kairi. Nothing's going to happen to us! It's just a bunch silly group playing heroes! Like Ansem's group! They're very easy to trick!" she winked.

"Hikari's right, Ansem must be pretty desperate to capture us that he hired a bunch of groups to hunt us down." The jet black haired teen smirked.

"Alright! High-five, Vanitas!" Sora shouted as they both high-fived.

The silver headed teen shook his head, "Well…. We have to be careful, these two groups are known for their weapons and skills." He said.

"Don't worry Riku! We're much stronger! We got you, Vanitas, Sora, and I, Along with Kairi and Namine as our spies! They wouldn't stand a chance against us, Thieves!" Hikari shouted in a cheerful tone.

Riku chuckled, "You're right." He said as he'd ruff Hikari's hair.

Hikari stood up and said, "I'm going to check on the villagers. Anyone wanna come with?"

Namine smiled, "Sure I would. I have something to pick up anyway."

They both walk towards the village and put up their hoods. They walk pass thru the village as they saw kids were playing around. Radiant Garden was building up very quickly when the Thieves of The Night came into their lives and gave them munny. Now, their leader, Diz was pleased that the Thieves of The Night came to their town and gave them munny from time to time. Namine went to the fruit store and bought a few.

There was a little boy that looks like he hasn't eaten in a few day, Hikari smiled and tossed him an apple from Namine's basket as she smiled at Hikari too. The boy caught the apple and smiled at her. "Here, for your family and yourself. Use it wisely." Hikari pat the boy's head as she handed him a punch of munny.

The boy nodded happily and ran back towards his family as Hikari and Namine laughed. They both meet up with Aerith and Zack, "Hi! How's it going for you two? Is everything going well?" Hikari asked as she approached them.

Aerith nodded, "Yes… everything is fine. My flowers have been growing perfectly! Thank you for asking." She said as she smiled sweetly.

"And my store is rebuilding! Thanks to the Heroes of course!" Zack grinned.

"Good to hear." Namine smiled.

The two continued to walk back towards the Old Mansion and they took a last glanced at the village, "Hard to believe that this village is growing so fast huh, Namine?" Hikari turned to her cousin.

Namine nodded, "Yeah… thanks to you, Riku, Sora, and Vanitas…"

Hikari playfully punch Namine's shoulder, "You like Riku don't you?" she asked and laughed as she saw Namine's face turning red as a tomato.

Hikari continued to walk towards their house as Namine began to complain about the few words Hikari said to her. In two days time, the Thieves of The Night will have a lot more fun then they usually have around Traverse Town, surely this is the time that they would never missed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished. Oh yeah, one quickly question. Do you guys want WEWY cast to join in again to this story? If so, as the villagers in Traverse Town? Or the villagers from Radiant Garden? Traverse Town is like for spenders and gamblers and you know what Radiant Garden is like, Right? Well,

R&R Please! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: First Time We Met

A/N: A new chapter ^^ enjoy.

XesmeKH: Thanks ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

XIIIXV: I always forgot to add the stories I liked... it's because I read using my phone XD. Thanks!

Lulu56048: You're welcome and loved the chap ^^ update soon! and thanks!

Hikari (C) Me

Iris Rose/ Iris Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 3: First Time We Met

-x-(Two days later)-x-

The two groups came with their horses and carriage. They were near Traverse Town, when all of the sudden, a soldier came to them with a serious look. Xemnas and Terra took out their degree and the soldier nodded. He gave a salute but, before that he said,

"The Prime Ministers wishes to meet you all at the old cabin near the south!"

Xemnas and Terra nodded. They both and their groups went to the old cabin near south. But as the soldier couldn't hear anymore horses clomping the ground he smirked and took off his hat, reviling a silver headed teen. A brunette jumped down to him. He was wearing all black as he tucked his head into his hat deeper to cover his blue eyes.

"How did it go, Dawn?" He asked.

"It went perfectly, Midnight." Dawn said as he took off the disguise.

Dawn and Midnight turned to the soldiers they just tied up. "Thanks for the costume guys. You've been a lot of help." Midnight laughed as he and Dawn ran towards the old cabin in south.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello! Anyone here? Mr. Prime Minister, Sir!" Terra yelled into the old cabin as they entered the large one.

"Don't yelled idiot!" A long black haired man with an eye patch yelled at Terra.

"Who says you can tell me what I can do you Pirate!" Terra yelled as he grabbed the pirate's coat and lift him up as the pirate glared at him.

"Shsssed! Did you guys hear that?" Iris asked as they all quiet down and began to listen.

It was footsteps from the dark. They all tensed a bit as they heard the footsteps getting closer to them. The twins slowly took out their weapons as they stood in a fighting stance. They all saw a pair of black boots. They sighed deeply, thinking it was an enemy. They lowered their weapons but, a running sound was heard from their right. The blonde boy in Organization XIV quickly blocked the sword as he and the mysterious guest was blocking each other's swords.

"Roxas!" The black haired girl shouted.

Roxas growled as he was losing strength to the mysterious guest. He pushed the guest's sword away as the guest smirked and blocked Roxas's attacked from the left to right even to dodging. The second shadow was standing still in the dark while the mysterious guest was fighting Roxas in the dark as Roxas was seen in the light.

Roxas took out his other sword and he swung it to the mysterious guest. the guest jumped and grabbed Roxas's sword as _he_ stabbed it to the floor. the black guest jumped up and appeared behind Roxas as _he _was now seen. They all gasp as they saw a brunette was wearing black and attacking Roxas.

"Who are you!" Roxas yelled.

"..."

"You have your fun, now it's my turn." The one who's in the shadow said calmly.

He charged at Iris as she grabbed her bow and arrows. She aimed for the person in the shadow as the Black Guest charged at Roxas. Iris missed as the shadow appeared in front of her. Terra went to her front and blocked the shadow's sword from hitting Iris. Roxas's and the Black Guest's swords clashed as the Black Guest threw Roxas's sword away and narrowed his blade to Roxas's neck.

A clap was heard from above them, they all look up to see two more mysterious shadows. "Welcome to Traverse Town, dear guest." Midnight said. Dawn and Midnight jumped down and approached the two groups slowly. "I would like to give you a warm welcoming from us," Midnight's voice was low or it was faked. "Twilight, you can stop now." He ordered and Twilight lowered his blad and let Roxas free as he walked away to Midnight.

"I'm Midnight, This is Dawn, Twilight and Dark." Midnight introduced.

"We're-," Xemnas and Terra was cut off by Twilight.

"We know who you are. Organization XIV and BBS. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion. You're very noticeable by your names." Twilight smirked as he crossed his arms.

"And lastly, BBS. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Iris. Noticeable by the way you fought." Dark said calmly.

"Where could we meet Ansem?" Iris asked.

The four laughed as Dawn answered for her, "There's no Ansem here."

Their eyes widened and they all took their weapons out as Midnight, Dawn, Twilight, and Dark laughed at their acts. The door started to bang as the soldiers of Traverse Town was trying to get in. Midnight, Dawn, Twilight, and Dark smirked and walk back walk back to hide in the shadows of the dark. But, before they all disappeared in the dark, Midnight smiled at Organization XIV and BBS.

"Nice meeting you all, hope we could see each other again." He said as he disappeared in to the shadows.

Just in time the door was flung opened. Organization XIV and BBS look at the long silver headed man with another silver headed man and the two were accompanied by many soldiers. The soldiers began to spread around the area as the first silver headed man or Ansem. He leaded the two groups back to his large mansion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Midnight laughed as Twilight, Dawn, and Dark chuckled, "Hah! That was easier than I thought!" Midnight yelled as he slumped down to the couch.

"Careful Sora, You might be caught at _Midnight_!" Twilight laughed as he sat down beside Sora.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Hey! You too! You disguise yourself as a boy Hikari! You should stop being a thieve before you get caught by BBS!" He shouted and laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny!" Hikari laughed.

"We should be careful. They were really easy to trick but, who knows what they would plan up next." Dawn said as he took off his mask.

"You're too uptight Riku! Loosen up a bit! Like Vanitas!" Sora shouted.

Dark or Vanitas took off his hat and sat down as he put his feet on the table. "So? Should we steal tonight?" He asked.

"Of course!" The two brunettes chirped.

Kairi and Namine shook their heads as they sighed and smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ansem have let Organization XIV and BBS into his office. They stood right in front of his desk and stood up straight. Ansem walk back and forth from his desk and lastly, he slammed his hands to his desk. He sighed heavily as he slumped down to his chair. He leaned back and put his arms on his desk.

"Now that you've meet the Thieves of The Night. How are you planning to captured them?" Ansem asked.

"Easy for us." Axel snapped his fingers as he grinned.

"No prob! Nothing can slip away from BBS!" Ventus chirped.

Ansem smirked, "Excellent." He said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Terra, Aqua, Iris, and Ventus went to their meeting room to discussed how to catch the Thieves of The Night. They were given a special room like the Organization. But, their room is smaller than the Organization's due to how many are in their group. Terra groan as Aqua gave him another lecture on how he should be careful and think before he act. He bang his head to the table a few times as Ventus and Iris laughed a little.

Then Terra lift his head up, "Hey Ven. Are you sure that you're gonna catch these thieves?" he asked.

"Of course! What do you think? We just came here and left with an empty hand? Heh! I, Ventus Arron, swore to captured the Thieves of The Night!" he shouted.

Terra laughed, "Oh really? What if one of them is a pretty girl? Then would you arrest her? Even though you've fallen in love." He made a kissing sound to Aqua as Aqua laughed and smacked his head.

Ventus blushed, "No way! You're obnoxious Terra!" He laughed.

Iris giggled and sighed, "Be careful, Ven. Terra might be right." She said with a joking tone.

"In your dreams!" Ventus continued to laughed.

Aqua giggled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Boys..."

-x-x-x-x-

"Hachi!" Hikari sneezed as she was about to put back her mask.

"Catching a cold before our mission night?" Riku smirked.

"Get real! Maybe the soldiers are talking on how awesome we were!" Hikari laughed and smack Riku's back.

Sora and Vanitas chuckled and shook their heads. Sora puts on his mask and tied it onthe back of his head. He grabbed his sword and hangs it on his left hip along with Vanitas, Riku, and Hikari. Their goal for tonight is to steal the munny from the bank and the villagers of Traverse Town.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Vexen and Zexion was making plans for tonight. This night was the night that Organization XIV will capture the Thieves of The Night. Roxas was polishing his sword as he thought how strong Twilight was to hold both of his sword by using one sword. Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the best swords he has ever created, was defeated by an ordinary black and white sword.

He gripped on his two swords as he was done polishing them. "Roxas? Cheer up, it's not that bad... you can get them next time." Xion smiled warmly.

"I know but, why? How did Twilight's sword defeated mine even though his sword is just an ordinary sword?" Roxas asked as he turned to Xion.

"Don't worry buddy! It's just pure luck!" Axel grinned as Roxas sighed and nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was getting dark and Traverse Town's light was blinking into the night. Many people came in and out to a bar and shops, spending their money on useless items. This is what makes the Thieves of The Night hate Traverse Town. It's the place where gamblers and gangs gather. Many people treating their self with wine and beer until they're drunk. Another reason why the Thieves of the Night hated this place. This town was also where Sora and Hikari were left alone in their house, Riku was alone in the streets until Sora, Hikari, and Namine found him, Vanitas was badly wounded by a man, and Kairi was found almost dying from hunger.

Hikari pushed the memories away as she, Sora, Vanitas, and Riku stood on top of a building, staring down at the town. She stared at the town with no feeling, only a feeling to help the poor. The four nodded to each other and started to jump from roofs to roofs without anyone noticing.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if this story will be long like the Prince and The Soldier but, let's just see how many will I survive making ^^

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: Caught Off Guard

A/N: A new chap! And finally, my bro's computer came back! Well, I just need to wait for my laptop ^^

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

XesmeKH: Thanks!

Hikari (C) me

Iris Rose Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 4: Caught Off Guard

Sora, Riku, Vanitas, and Hikari jumped from roofs to roofs. They stopped on top of the bank and they all circle around to discuss their next move. Sora took out the map of the bank he got from one his spies, which is Kairi. He grabbed a quill and started to circle on the paper as they all leaned closer.

"Dawn... You disguised yourself as a guest. Dark and I will sneak in when Dawn is talking to the banker. And Twilight, stay on guard on the alley and steal from the one who passed the alley. Everyone ready? Good, then let's go!" Sora chirp as they all nodded and Riku put's on his disguise.

Riku jumped down and puts on a fake mustache and glasses and hat. He walk calmly to the bank and Sora and Vanitas sneaks to peek at the window from the alley as they saw Riku talking to the banker to get his money. Hikari leaned against the wall to hid herself in the shadows on the buildings. Hikari gave an OK sign, meaning it's safe for Sora and Vanitas to sneak inside the building.

-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Geesh... Why did Terra have to tease me like that... It's not like the Thieves of Night just going to show up and show their identity to me or my group...'_ Ventus sighed heavily as he went thru an alley. He glanced around and turned to another alley. He saw a tint of brown from the corner of his eyes.

'_That's Twilight!' _Ventus shouted inside his mind as he reached for his pistol.

Twilight turned his head to Ventus and his eyes widened. He ran towards Ventus as Ventus panicked. Twilight took out his sword while Ventus narrowed his pistol to Twilight's head. _'I got you now!'_ Ventus shouted in his mind.

But, when Ventus pulls the trigger the bullet didn't came out. He tried once more and it didn't again. _'D*mn! Out of bullets!'_ He yelled in his mind again.

Twilight pushed him down roughly as Ventus hit the ground and his pistol flew away from his hands. Twilight pinned him down by the hands as he was on top of Ventus. He stared down at Ventus with a stared and cold look as his hat covered his eyes. Ventus began to sweat as he was thinking that Twilight might slice his throat open. Ventus rolled his eyes looking for a weapon.

"There's no weapon near you." Twilight said with a smirk.

Ventus stared at him with a glare, _'Darn it! He's strong!'_ he shouted. "If it's going to be like this then I want to asked you a question..." Twilight only stared at him for a moment. He nodded as Ventus took a deep breath. "Why did you go stealing around Traverse Town? Don't you know that stealing is wrong?" He asked.

Twilight didn't say anything but only gave a small sigh. He loosens his grip on Ventus and Ventus smirked. Twilight's eyes widened as he was the one pinned down by Ventus. "Answer me!" Ventus shouted.

"..." Twilight took a deep sigh and said, "Look around you. What do you see?" He asked as Ventus look around and to his front, he saw a drunken man. "Don't you see that this place is filled with spoiled little villagers?" Twilight said again.

Ventus stared back at Twilight and his eyes widened when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. His blushed and tighten his grip on Twilight's wrist. He looked away as Twilight kicked Ventus's leg and got his left hand free from Ventus's grip. Twilight quickly stood up and ran towards the drunken man and grabbed his munny.

Ventus stared at Twilight and then he saw Midnight, Dawn, and Dark. They were escaping from the soldiers in the bank. Ventus take his pistols and hold it in his arms as he chased after the Thieves. When he was chasing them, he saw Iris narrowing her arrows to Dark. She shot but, she missed.

The chase stopped near the dock, where the Thieves of the Night were surrounded by Organization XIV. Xemnas clapped as he approached Midnight with a smirk, "Don't move or we'll shoot you all." He commanded.

Roxas slowly approached Twilight as he was still cautious. "Who are you really?" He asked as Twilight stared at him.

Twilight smirked as he grabbed a gun underneath his cloak. Along with Midnight, Dawn, and Dark, they narrowed their pistols to the Organization and BBS. Twilight make the first shot, hitting the dock underneath where they're standing. The others followed by shooting the dock. And it quickly broke as they all fell into the water. Ventus and the others also fell into the water as so as the thieves.

Twilight saw Ventus was drowning_, 'Why do I have to__ be the one saving him__?'_ He asked as he swam back to Ventus.

-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Dark...'_ Ventus said. '_Hey, it's Twilight... I wonder if he's going to stabbed me __here in the water and leave me to drown and bleed to death..'_ He thought negatively.

But, he was wrong, Twilight grabbed his hand as Ventus's eyes widened. He saw a brunette was helping him. Twilight quickly grabbed his hat back and quickly threw Ventus up as he swam away with the other thieves. Ventus landed on the shore as Iris and Terra found him as Aqua stared into the empty sea. Terra quickly lifted Ventus off of his feet and put him over his shoulder.

Aqua, Iris, Terra, and Ventus went back to Ansem's Mansion while Roxas, Xion, and Axel stayed behind. Roxas sighed and put his sword away as Axel put his gun back to his pocket and Xion lowered her sword away. Roxas glared at the sea as he still wanting a rematch between him and Twilight, alone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus was in his room, lying down and resting from today's accident. He was deep in his thoughts on Twilight. _'Who was that brunette I saw? Was it really Twilight?' _he thought_._

He rolled away to see the dummy on the other side of his room. He stared at the dummy as he remembered Terra's kissing face. A vein pops on his forehead as he grabbed his pillow and threw it to the dummy's head. He slumped back down again as he heard a faint scream from Terra.

'_There's just no way that Twilight is a girl! It's impossible for a girl to have that kind of strength_.' Ventus thought again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora, Riku, Hikari, and Vanitas pop their heads out of the water as they were far away from Traverse Town's dock. They nodded to each other and swam back across to Radian Garden where they would give all of the munny to the villagers. Sora and Riku decided to give the munny out to the villagers while Vanitas and Hikari return after a long chase.

Vanitas slumps down on the couch as Hikari did the same. They both sigh heavily, "Man... Iris, that girl... wow, just wow..." Vanitas mumbled.

"What did she do to you?" Hikari asked as she took off her mask.

"She almost shot me right in the head! She disguised herself as a banker and pointed an arrow at me!" Vanitas complained.

"Well...I have a guy pinning me down for an answer but, I kicked him..." Hikari sighed.

"I hate him/her..." They both finally said as they slumped down to lie down again.

* * *

A/N: Short I know... But, the next chap will be longer! I think... Oh well,

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Invitation To Alliance

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

The Silver Magician of Chaos: Thanks!

XesmeKH: XD

XIIIXV: He did put on a silver mustache to go with his silver hair ^^

NightfallXIII: Robin Hood? XD. And they liked to switched cards with Terra :D. And yeah, Ventus was training before and forgot to bring an extra ammo. He's clumsy ^^"

Hikari (C) me

Iris Rose Leonhart (C) The Silver Magician of Chaos

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 5: Invitation To Alliance

Namine and Kairi came in running to the living room with an invitation in their hand. Sora, Riku, Hikari, and Vanitas was sleeping peacefully on the couches. When, all of the sudden Kairi and Namine bang the table. Hikari fell out of the couch as Sora fell on top of her. Riku quickly woke up and took out his blade while Vanitas yawns. Hikari push Sora off of her and got up while rubbing her head.

"Kairi, Namine... What's the rush?" She asked as she got up.

Kairi smiled, "Look! An invitation! From Traverse Town!" She chirped.

"And, it's from Ansem..." Vanitas groaned as Namine and Kairi nodded.

Then Riku smirked, "Good. That means we can steal his munny." He suggested as the thieves smirked.

Vanitas and Hikari froze. They both slumps down and sighed heavily, "That mean we have to see _him_." Hikari groaned.

"And _her_..." Vanitas added.

Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Riku look at each other. They shrugged and sweat dropped and got ready for tonight. Hikari polished her blade as she reloaded her gun and the others guns. Kairi and Namine were making the disguise for Sora, Riku, Hikari, and Vanitas. The girls were busy while the boys was making smoke bombs and other weapons they can sneak into their pockets.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ansem was in his office staring into the streets of Traverse Town. There was a knock, it was Terranort that entered Ansem's office. He poured some tea into Ansem cup and he drink it as Terranort stared at him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Ansem smirked, "Why, of course, Terranort... Having the Thieves of The Night coming to my mansion is a great idea." He said as he put the cup back.

"Having them track down Aztec Treasure is a brilliant idea!" Ansem jumped out of his chair and yelled out loud as Terranort only sighed and shook his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-(that night)-x-

Sora, Riku, Hikari,a nd Vanitas went inside Ansem's ballroom and they were accompanied by Kairi and Namine. Riku asked Namine to dance and they both dance while Sora and Kairi also danced too. Vanitas leaned against the wall while Hikari stood next to him. They both glanced around to find Ventus and Iris for revenge.

"Hey, you don't think this is a trap, do you?" Hikari asked.

Vanitas shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe but, I sneaked a handmade bomb in my pocket." He smirked as Hikari punched his shoulder playfully.

"Idiot! You're gonna kill us too!" Hikari laughed as Vanitas chuckled.

"Nope. We can shoot the bomb from far away, besides, I'm a good shooter!" Vanitas smirked as Hikari punched his arm again.

Vanitas glanced around and found a brunette and a blonde. He smirked and whisper to Hikari, "Look what I found," he said as he pointed to the blonde and the brunette. "Our enemies." He finished as Hikari nodded.

"Looks like they're coming this way." Hikari smiled at the blonde and Vanitas bowed to the brunette.

Vanitas kissed the brunette's hand. The brunette bowed and smiled as they both took each other's hands and began to dance at the dance floor. The blonde bowed at Hikari and she bowed back. She leaned against the wall as the blonde boy did the same. The blonde glanced at Hikari as she was staring at the dance floor.

"Care for a dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Hikari smiled at him or Ventus.

They both danced at the dance floor but they both kept on staring at their own feet. Ventus laughed as Hikari smiled, "Sorry... I'm not a very good dancer." Ventus said.

"That's okay, me too." Hikari smiled and nodded.

"So um... what's your name? I'm Ventus Arron." Ventus introduced himself.

"My name is-," She was cut off by Ansem.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-(earlier with Vanitas and Iris)-x-

Vanitas almost stepped on Iris's foot but he avoided it by stopping an inch away. Iris giggled as Vanitas blushed. He look away to hide his blush as Iris smile warmly at him. Vanitas twirl Iris around and caught her by her hips. The both began to dance normally again after the spin.

"So... you're pretty light on your feet Miss." Vanitas smiled.

Iris blushed and nodded, "Why, thank you kind Sir. May I ask for your name?" she asked politely. "I'm Iris Rose Leonhart."

Vanitas nodded, "My name is-," he was cut off by Ansem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Greetings my guests. I welcome you all to my mansion. I presume you all are having a splendid time?" Ansem said as he walks down from the first stairs and stopped at the middle as he glanced around the ballroom.

Sora, Riku, Hikari, and Vanitas glared at him but he didn't notice it. "Now, I infite you all here for a very special ball. We welcome Organization XIV and BBS! They will put an end to the Thieves of The Night!" Ansem shouted and the crowd cheered.

Iris and Ventus, went up the stairs to waved to the Guests as the others joined the two. Sora glanced at Riku as Vanitas nodded to Hikari. Sora and Riku lightly pushed Namine and Kairi's backs as a signal for them to leave. Hikari grabbed the side of her dress and took it off as she puts on the mask and hat quickly. She grabbed the smoke bombs and threw it to the floor, creating fogs, so that Riku, Sora, and Vanitas have time to change. The crowd began to panic as they saw all four member of the Thieve of The Night standing in the middle of the ballroom with swords in their hands.

Ventus and Iris cough as they saw the one they were dancing with are the thieves. _'So... he's the thieve! I can just kill him if I knew it was him!'_ Iris cursed as she pulled out her bow and arrows.

Ventus pulled out his sword, '_Wait... if the girl that I'm dancing with is Twilight then... I'VE JUST DANCED WITH A GUY! ?'_ he paled but quickly shrugged it off.

Organization XIV and BBS grabbed their weapons and stood in a fighting stance as Ansem smirked. "Ah, Thieves of The Night. What a pleasant surprise." He greeted.

"What we've come here is to steal not enjoy your little Party." Sora or Midnight smirked as he tucked his head deeper into his hat.

Ansem chuckled, "I was thinking for an alliance..." he said.

Riku or Dawn growled at him, "Alliance? For what? We shall remain enemies for the rest of our life." He said.

"Of course, you know The Legend of Aztec Treasure?" Ansem said and he got attention from the thieves. "We've got the map and we want you to get the treasure for us. Of course, you also get your side of the share." He finished.

Midnight, Dawn, Twilight, and Dark look at each other and nodded. Midnight walked a few steps front and said, "You have yourself a deal Ansem. But, you have to keep your promise." He said.

Ansem nodded and smirked, "Of course. I'm a man of my words." He said.

* * *

A/N: Chap finished! I hope you guys like it! Because I'm going on vacation for a week but, I promise to update as soon as possible after I got home! Oh yeah, today I'm doing a multi update on KHHS remix, and The Prince and The Soldier 2.

R&R Please!


End file.
